Somewhere Other Than The Night
by MissyDee
Summary: Eric and Sookie have been married for twelve years and are still madly in love, but sometimes life gets in their way. A special birthday One Shot for my dear friend JustJayne. AH/M/AU


**Happy birthday JustJayne!**

* * *

"Hello?" I answer on the third ring when Sookie calls. I have no idea what she could possibly want. She just left this morning and will be gone for the rest of the week at a conference in Louisiana. Normally she sends me a good night text before she passes out.

"Hey, babe I forgot my thumb drive with the presentation I need for Thursday at the house can you overnight it to my hotel?" She asks breathless, and there I can hear clothes rustling around. She must be going through her things at the hotel.

"Sure, where did you leave it?" It's my day for errands since the restaurant it closed also, I will do anything for my wife; it will be twelve years married next week. I can't wait; we've both been so busy with work these last few years we never seem to make time for each other anymore. Next week we fly out to Jamaica for our anniversary and we'll have two weeks to ourselves, no phones, no internet, nothing but the sun, sand, waves, and each other.

"Uh… my nightstand I think, I think I tossed it down with my blackberry when I was packing. Shit, I can't believe I left it there. Damnit." I hear something fall to the floor. She's flustered. "The hotel info is on the fridge, the address and phone number and such along with my itinerary. Thanks, baby, I love you." She hangs up before I can respond.

Sookie and I have reached that point that I'm sure so many couples get to, we're like two ships passing in the night. I own a restaurant and she's a training supervisor for a large company, so she travels quite a bit. Over the last six years or so, since I decided I don't want to be someone's manager or cook, and figured it was time I open my own restaurant the only time we really have together is when we fall into bed in the wee hours of the morning. Our sex life has suffered but our love has never wavered, she truly is my other half, the sun to my moon, the yin to my yang and all that shit. Sookie is my soul mate; no one has ever known me like she does, no one has ever made me as happy as she does. I couldn't ask for a better person to be my wife. The only problem is the fact that we rarely spend more than five minutes awake together before I have an emergency at the restaurant, or she has to take over a training class, or like now will be gone for a week. When we are in the same place at the same time, she's doing research or planning new curriculum or I'm working on the books then we pass out with nothing more than a cuddle and I love you.

When I walk into the house, I am frozen in place at the sight before me. My keys fall to the floor, and my heart starts pounding in my chest.

My wife is standing at the stove with her back to me; she has a light pink ruffled apron on with a big bow tied at her waist. Her hair is trailing down her back and she has a pair of five inch stilettos on ─ and that's it.

She slowly turns around, her makeup is flawless, he eyes lined in a smokey grey making her baby blues pop. Lips are glistening with a light pink that matches the apron.

"Welcome home, baby. I've missed you today."

Fuck. Me.

"I've missed you too, lover, what's for dinner?" she's not actually cooking, but I see the crockpot is on next the stove.

"Me."

I literally growl at her. I stalk over to the stove, losing my coat and belt in the three strides it takes to get to her.

"What is this, Sookie?" I ask in her ear when I wrap my arms around her waist.

"This is me, missing you, missing us. This is me reminding you who you are to me, reminding you what you mean to me," she wraps her arms around my neck and gives me a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Oh, Sookie," I whisper against her supple lips. "Baby, I've missed us too."

I lick her top lip getting her to open up for me and slip my tongue into her mouth. Lord, it's been so long I couldn't even tell you the last time I tasted my wife. I've missed this more than I can express to her at the moment. I thread my hands through her hair, holding on for dear life, I don't know what would happen if I let her go right now. I walk forward, pushing her against the counter. When her back hits the counter I lift her by her thighs and set her down, her legs instinctively wrap around my waist.

I rest my hands on her hips under the apron and start to massage, making my way down to her ass. My lips firmly attached to hers. "I love you, so, so much," I remind her when I take a much needed breath. "Thank you, Lover, thank you for this. I need it, I need _you_."

"I need you too, Eric," she whimpers.

I untie her apron and pull it over her head so she's naked on the counter in front of me. "You look amazing," I say, stroking her hair and rubbing my thumbs over her cheeks. I can see she wants to cry, but is willing the tears away. "I can't believe you're here right now."

"Shh," she shushes me and pulls my face back to hers. I don't want to wait any longer so I reach down between her parted thighs and rub my fingers over her slit. She's already wet for me, and it would be easy to slip my cock in, but she deserves more than a quickie on the counter. That doesn't mean I won't be fucking her on the counter.

Her head drops back and I kiss down her neck while massaging her lower lips. I know my wife's body, what makes her moan, what makes her sigh, and definitely how to build her orgasm. I slide my middle finger into her heated depths and revel in her heavy breathing, the raspy moan that escapes her gorgeous, pouty lips. I'll admit this is not what I expected when I came home to fetch a thumb drive, but I'm not complaining. I only hope this marks the beginning of a new chapter in our lives.

I kiss farther down her neck, sucking on her collarbone before moving down to her right breast. I kiss around the nipple, sucking lightly, and then nibble on her rosy peak, mimicking my actions on her left. My finger is still slowly pumping in and out of her and I flick my eyes up to see her biting her bottom lip, watching my every move.

My mouth finds her belly button. When she giggles I melt. I haven't heard my wife's laugh in so long. I hate that I just realized that little fact. It's the little things like sweet kisses, her smile, her giggles, her perfect sense of humor... her happiness.

"God, I missed you," I tell her again and stand up straight to kiss her again. I keep my hand between her thighs and the other threads through her hair, holding her face to mine as I kiss and nibble on her lower lip.

"I miss my husband, the one that fucks me so good I can't walk afterwards," she purrs. I growl and twist a second finger into her. My thumb finds her clit and within seconds I feel her velvet heat contract and a flood of wetness gush out over my hand.

"Is that what you miss?" I say against her flushed neck.

"Amongst... other things," she pants.

I continue to play with her while I work on my own clothes, keeping her worked up. She pulls my shirt off at the same time my pants fall to the floor. My cock is free all of two seconds before I'm replacing my fingers with my head. It's been so long I have to slowly work my way into her wet heat. She feels just as good as I expected, like fucking heaven.

I keep one hand in her hair; the other holds her hip tightly and pull her forward to the edge of the counter. I'm completely buried inside of her. My eyes are closed and I'm just feeling, reveling, absolutely loving my wife right now. Not that I don't always love her, but there's something in this moment, something more that I can't put my finger on.

Her hands rest on my shoulders, her knees come up around my ribs and she gives me _the_look. A look I've seen hundreds of times over the years. The look that tells me she wants me to fucking own her... so I do. I pull all the way out and slam back into her. She's so tight and hot right now. The way she feels after an orgasm is just... mmm... so, so good. My eyes dart back and forth between my cock driving into her and her glorious breasts bouncing. I make a vow to myself not to ever let us drift apart ever again. Right now is perfection, but the time sacrificed to get to this point isn't worth it.

I need to be closer.

I grab her ass, lifting her up while staying buried deep inside of her. I slam her against the back of the garage door I entered a few minutes ago. My forehead rests on hers and my heavy breathing fans over her face, forcing her hair back. I can feel her lips brush mine as she tells me over and over again how much she loves me. I feel hot tears sting my cheeks and it's not until she brings her small hand to my face that I realize they're my tears.

"Shh, baby, its okay," she soothes me.

"I know, my beautiful girl." I kiss her, tears be damned. This is my world in front of me and I let work get in the way. If the fucking restaurant was burning down right now and Sookie lost her job I wouldn't give a fuck. We could be homeless as long as we were together I would be perfectly happy.

I shift so her legs are hooked over my arms and I give her everything I have. I put every emotion I'm feeling into each thrust, each kiss, each breath. With that I lose all control and cum inside of my Sookie. The force and searing heat of my orgasm triggers hers and I press her harder against the door, kissing her again.

After a long, silent moment I slip out of her and lower her to the floor. She's holding onto me to keep herself steady. A couple more minutes pass before either of us can truly move. I lead her to the living room, flopping down in my chair. I pull Sookie down on my lap and kiss her temple.

"Never again," she whispers, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"No," I agree.

That's all that needs to be said. We both know today is the beginning of our forever. The day we said I do marked the life we are now changing into something different, something better. The life we promised each other twelve years ago, but never made good on.

* * *

**I started this a year ago. A whole effing year! For JustJayne. I finally finished it! YAY**

**Now, Jayne, here's to a bruise, sprain, burn, knee scrape-free trip to Vegas next time! **


End file.
